Sliced-Apple Mouth
by wellsmaia
Summary: It has to be the Mark. It's gotta. 'Cause otherwise... Dean Winchester shouldn't be having those type of thoughts.


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 3.0638in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 3.0638in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"He could feel every small tooth on the serrated edge of the tearing into the angel's soft skin. The diamond eyes that widened with each slash from that white face. His mouth- the bloody dip into a trembling grimace. Broken shadows of wings curling up in the dark. Rubbing rock salt into the split-open, petal skin. span style="font-style: italic;"PainexplodinglikehothellfirewitheachtwistofCain's-./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;""I'll be back." He grabbed his keys with a shaky hand, the cold edges cutting into his palm as he left the motel room. The door slammed with a wood-splintered shut before Sam could ask where he was going and span style="font-style: italic;"why/span the hotel mirror was broken. ('span style="font-style: italic;"WHY? BECAUSE I CAN'T BEAR TO FUCKING /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"LOOK/spanspan style="font-style: italic;" AT MYSELF. /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"THAT'S/spanspan style="font-style: italic;" WHY…' but no, he can't say that Sammy. Never.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"Dean looked like shit, to put it bluntly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"His eyes were sleepy green and circles purpled the washed-out gold skin under his eyes. Muscles jumped in his jaw. His hands kept twitching like he was about to start seizing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"And the nightmares, span style="font-style: italic;"fuck/span. They were all about Cas. And he was killing him in every single one./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"Sometimes it was the warehouse where they met- except instead of all the white electric sparks and Bobby being knocked out, Cas was unconscious and it seemed like dream-Dean was having a lot of fun sticking glass into him. Other times, an alleyway- digging dirty bits of glass beer bottles into bony wrists and cracking bricks into the vulnerable points of a shoulder or a knee./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"And every once in a while, dream-Dean would tie dream-Cas down to his bed in the bunker./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"Those were the weird nightmares because dream-Dean always liked playing with knives in those ones. But instead of steady fingers caressing the curve of the angel's jaw, it was an angel blade and dream-Cas's mouth, all red and split like the skin of an apple after that first cut into it, would be open like he was span style="font-style: italic;"breathless/span or something because he would be sucking dream-Dean's cock and the smell of honey would be span style="font-style: italic;"everywhere/span and dream-Cas would look up at dream-Dean with those pretty, blue eyes right before dream-Dean came and then the scene would change because instead sucking his cock, dream-Cas would be getting span style="font-style: italic;"fucked/span by dream-Dean and dream-Cas would have those sweaty, white thighs spread and dream-Dean would have this crazy smile on his face as he kept thrusting into the angel's unbelievably tight ass and dream-Cas would be span style="font-style: italic;"bleeding/span and moaning as he took it all like the divine little bitch he was and he wouldspan style="font-style: italic;" /spanblaspheme, span style="font-style: italic;"praising/span dream-Dean's cock and then-./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;"Dean pulled over and cut the engine, the Impala slowly rumbling to a stop as he banged his hand hard against the steering wheel. He got out, keys jingling as he slammed the door. No other cars were on the highway, just him and Baby./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 10.0pt;""Fuck, fuck, span style="font-style: italic;"fuck/span." His voice was a crack of span style="font-style: italic;"feelings/span and he knew it was wrong- so goddamned fucking wrong -but he was half-hard just from remembering./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
